HEY! SMART BOY! I LOVE YOU! Yunjae!
by missaniss15
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya saat menjadikan aku kekasih.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! SMART BOY! I LOVE YOU!**

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance.

Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together.

Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Go Ahra, Super Junior, Ailee, dll

Warning : YAOI, thypos dan sebangsanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

'Dasar Jung bodoh, babo, stupid, babo gateun, bodoh, babo, bodoh.. isshh lihatlah akan kecekik leher jenjangnya itu jika bertemu nanti! Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dan memilih mengantarkan guru centil itu kesekolah. arrggghhhhhhhhhhhh'

'Be relax Kim Jaejoong! Sabar-sabar! Aishh tetap saja aku kesal dengannya. Kalian tau ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku naik darah. Aku ini _Namjachingunya _kan? Kenapa dia selalu berlaku seperti itu padaku'

'Selalu bersifat dingin bila didekatku, tidak mau duduk disebelahku jika dikelas, tidak mau berjalan berdampingan denganku. Selalu memaksaku belajar dan belajar, baiklah jika belajar mungkin dia ingin aku –yang berotak pas-pasan ini- mendapatkan nilai bagus sehingga dia tak malu orang-orang tau jika dia berpacaran denganku. Cankkaman bahkan seingatku dia tak pernah mengakuiku sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan orang lain. Aku baru ingat jika waktu itu ia hanya menggumam saat aku menyatakan cinta 8 bulan lalu…

.

Flashback still Jaejoong POV

Jantungku berdegub kencang kala _Namja _yang sangat aku kagumi ahh maksudku aku cintai dari kelas 1 hingga sekarang berjalan kearahku. Lihatlah _How handsome he is! _Wajah kecil itu terbingkai dengan rambut brunette yang dibiarkan begitu saja tapi tetap terkesan tampan, (bayangin appa di Mirotic) lalu bibir hati yang seksi itu, juga matanya yang mirip mata musang itu. Juga badannya yang sangat proporsioanal itu, ahh pasti sangat hangat jika berada dipelukannya. Kyaa kenapa wajahku terasa memanas…. Ak..

"Jadi Kim Jaejoong ssi, aku mendengar dari Junsu ssi kau ingin bertemu denganku. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku harap itu tidak membuang-buang waktuku." Ucapnya dingin..

Ahhh apa-apaan dia itu, dingin sekali membuat moodku rusak saja, "Jadi Jung Yunho ssi Akumenyukaimu" ucapku setengah hati dan terburu-buru ini pasti karna sikapnya barusan. Lalu aku membuang mukaku kearah pagar pembatas atap.

Dan ketika kulirikan mataku, dapat kulihat dia sedikit terkejut tapi hanya sesaat, lalu ia menganguk.

"Uhmm" Ohh God, apa itu barusan ia menerimaku? Kyaaaaaaa..

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku berbinar-binar.

"Terserah kau mengartikannya apa,"

"Gomawo ne, ah aku senang sekali!"

"Apa ada lagi? Jika tidak aku ingin pergi sekarang."

Ahh apa tidak bisa sebentar lagi aku kan masih ingin bersamanya, tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat sebagai _namjachingu _yang suka mengatur jadi,"Ndeeeeeeee, mari bersama-sama,"

Flashback end

.

'Harusnya waktu itu aku bertanya lebih detail tentang status hubungan kami. Apa aku menyesal? Tentu saja tidak, jadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho adalah mimpi semua _yoeja dan namja _uke yang ada disekolah ini. Awalnya aku sangat bangga dengan hal itu karena aku satu-satunya yang menemaninya makan siang diatap sekolah. Tapi itu tidak lagi semenjak guru centil itu hadir disekolah ini dan merebut seluruh perhatian Yunnieku.'

'Sepertinya aku harus menyudahi acara curhat ini karena sekarang waktunya menjadi stalker Yunnieku. Muehehe.

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

.

TBC

Hai Everybody..

Miss Here! Miss masih newbie, tapi miss sebenernya reader dan Yunjae shiper dari lama..

Ngomong-ngomong adakah yang berminat dengan FF ini? #gakada. Kalo ada mohon review ne, lebih dari lima aja ntar malem miss langsung lanjut kechapter berikutnya..

Gomawo ndeeeee,,  
Nb : Silahkan Visit and follow twitternya miss ne di MissAniss15 #hehehe #promosi.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! SMART BOY! I LOVE YOU!**

.

.

.

_Pair : My Beloved oppa, Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M _

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Go Ahra, Super Junior, Ailee, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_Present_

Author POV

Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan serta bibir mengerucut imut, _namja _cantik itu berjalan menuju ruang osis. Ruang dimana setiap pagi sebelum bel berbunyi menjadi tempat _namja _cantik itu mengisi acara-mari-menjadi-stalker- sang kekasih. Ya setiap pagi si ketua osis yang merangkap kekasih seorang Kim Jaejoong -siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho- itu melaksakan tugas hariannya. Dan itu berarti setiap pagi pula namja kita –ohakuralat- _namja _yang terobsesi menjadi seorang Jung itu melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Mengintip. Ya mengintip sang kekasih dari palik pot besar yang ada didekat pintu. #niat-amat-sih-Eomma.

"eotteoke! Eotteoke! Kenapa setiap pagi Yunnie bertambah tampan eoh? Jika begini pasti semakin banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi jika dia tidak tampan apa aku tetap menyukainya ya dulu?" #ummalabil

"Kenapa Yunnie terlihat sangat manly eoh? Harusnya aku yang lebih manly! Hihihi pasti menyenangkan jika aku yang lebih manly maka aku kan menjadi seme. Lalu berjalan ditaman menggandeng tangan Yunnie, pasti orang-orang akan menganggap aku calon suami yang gagah," #ckckck

Untuk sejenak _namja _cantik berkhayal akan kencan impiannya. Dimana ia yang TERLIHAT lebih manly #dalam-mimpi-umma-lho, berjalan dengan bangga menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang errr terlihat feminim mungkin. Ber_aegyo_? Dan Menjadi pihak yang ditindih? Aku rasa, aku tidak sanggup membayangkan Jung Yunho yang notabene sangat MAINLY itu menjadi calon istri. Mungkin begitupula dengan _namja _ cantik ini.

_**Dunia khayal Kim Jaejoong**_

Jung Yunho berlari-lari kecil kearahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya, "Joongie chagiyaaaaa aku ingin Ice Creaaamm. Belikan yahhh," Rengek Yunho dengan puppy eyes yang sangat tidak cute. #Missi-gak-kuat-bayanginnya.

"Nde Yunnie,"

"Tidak jadi saja ne tapi sekarang Yunnie ingin di poppo dulu ne," setelah berkata seperti dengan gaya aegyonya Yunho memonyong-monyongkan bibir hatinya kearah Jaejoong.

Dan…..

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kenapa Yunnie jadi seperti waria eoh? Menyeramkan sekali!"

"Jika seperti itu, aku rela bila tetap menjadi uke!"

Jaejoong terus saja menggumam dan tetap mengarahkan kedua doe eyesnya pada sang kekasih. Kadang ia tersenyum senang dan sangat manis kala pemuda Jung itu tengah berpidato. Kadang ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendapati pemuda Jung itu tengah tersenyum kepada anggota rapat yang lain. _Namja _cantik itu tetap berada ditempatnya sampai rapat selasai.

"Baiklah, aku rasa rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini. Jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi silahkan pergi." Selesai mengatakan hal tersebut pemuda Jung itu meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Jaejoong yang sedang asyik bersembunyi pun terkesiap saat mendengar suara pemuda Jung itu,"U'um pasti setelah ini, Yunnie akan ketoilet. Kaa aku harus sampai disana terlebih dulu.

Jaejoong lalu berlari kearah toilet dan bersembunyi disalah satu bilik tanpa menutup rapat pintu toilet #pasti-mau-ngintip #abaikan, tak lama pintu toilet pun terbuka menampakan Jung Yunho masuk kedalam. Kemudian berdiri disebuah closet untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Tidak tau kah kau Jung bahwa kekasihmu sedang berblusing ria.

Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. ketika secara tak sengaja menangkap daerah terprivat kekasihnya, "For all my mom's pet, mengapa junior Yunnie tidak pernah mengecil Eoh? Pasti sangat sakit ketika menusuk hole ku. Ckckc mengapa little jeje tidak bisa membesar seperti itu eoh?." #ya-iyalah-umma-kan-uke

"Tapi pasti sangat nikmat saat….. kyaaaa mengapa aku jadi mesum begini eoh. Eoh kemana Yunnie? Yah pasti sekarang Yunnie kelapangan basket.", Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan terburu buru mengikuti kenama lagi pemuda Jung itu pergi.

Ya dan begitu lah selanjutnya kegiatan _namja _cantik mengikuti kemana pun Jung Yunho pergi. Bahkan dia sudh hafal kemana saja pemuda Jung itu akan pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan senyum masam ia memasuki kelasnya, bagaimana tidak masam jika kau melihat kekasih mu sedang asik mengajari siswi lain dan tidak menyambut kehadiranmu.

Brakkk

Suara bantingan tas yang terdengar nyaring itu cukup mampu menarik perhatian dua sejoli yang membuatnya kesal itu.

"Oh Jae, kau sudah datang?" tanya Yunho dengan santai. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Baiklah Tiffani ssi, aku rasa kau mudah mengerti. Jadi nanti kau tinggal mengulangnya saat Park Sonsengnim masuk. Karena saat ini aku harus mengajari Jaejoong yang agak lamban dalam berfikir."

Jaejoong langsung melempar death-cute-glare –yang menurut Jaejoong sangat menyeramkan- kepada Yunho, 'apa-apaan ia itu? Menjelek-jelekan kekasihnya sendiri didepan orang lain membuatku sungguh ingin meracunnya'.

Tiffani lalu beranjak dan membereskan buku-bukunya, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu ne Yunho ssi, gomawo!"

Yunho menoleh dan memutar badannya kearah Jaejoong yang duduk dibelakangnya, "Wae?"

"ani!"

"Terserahlah! Sekarang buka halaman 32 dan kerjakan. Kau sudah menghapal rumus yang ku ajarkan kemarin kan?" perintah Yunho seenaknya.

Jaejoong hanya menggerutu, 'Tuhkan ia selalu memaksa belajar ini itu! Dan apa katanya tadi? Ku ajarkan? Yang benar yang ia PERINTAHKAN. Isssshhhhhh dasar _namja _sok pintar.'

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "berhenti menggerutu Kim Jaejoong ssi! Aku bilang kerjakan!" perintah Yunho dingin, Jaejoong tersentak dan buru-buru membuka buku dan mengerjakannya dengan setengah hati.

'tak apalah yang terpenting ia menemaniku,' Bathin Jaejoong.

Krieeetttt

'Seperti suara kursi yang digeser. Jangan-jangan…..' Jaejoong seketika mendongak ketika didengarnya suara kursi yang bergeser.

"Kau mau kemana Yun?" tanyanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Dia ingat ini hari apa, dan setiap pelajaran ini maka Yunho akan berpindah menjauhinya.

Yunho menoleh saat mendengar Jaejoong bertanya, "tentu saja pandah kedepan. Wae? Apa kau lupa sebentar lagi kan Ahra Sonsaengnim akan masuk. Aku tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaranya. Jadi seperti biasa aku akan pindah ketempat duduk paling depan."

"Tak bisakah, kau duduk disini saja yun!" pinta Jaejoong liri

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau ini kenapa sih Jae? Manja sekali,"

"Bukan begitu Yun, aku.."

"Sudahlah Jaejoong! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu. Lebih baik kau kerjakan saja tugas yang ku beri. Bukankah setelah istirahat akan ada pelajaran Park Ssaem. Jangan membuatku malu dengan nilaimu itu."

"Arraseo," lirih Jaejoong, dan Yunho berlalu begitu saja. Sungguh bisa dibilang ia sangat membenci pelajaran sejarah. Bukan! Bukan kali ini bukan masalah pada kapasitas otaknya. Tapi lebih kepada siapa yang akan guru yang akan mengajarkan pelajaran itu.

Jaejoong memandang kosong punggung Yunho, 'Selalu Ahra, dan Ahra'.

"Sudahlah My Soulmate, biarkan saja. Jangan berburuk sangka mungkin ia hanya ingin lebih paham." _Namja _tampan namun terlihat cassanova yang tak lain adalah Yoochun sang soulmate berusaha menghibur.

"hahhhh mengapa ia selalu antusias saat pelajaran Ahra Ssaem ne Jae?" kali ini Junsu sahabat merangkap sepupunya yang berkomentar.

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar, "Mungkin Chunnie benar Suie,"

Junsu mendengus sebal, "Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena ia sahabatmu kan? Coba saja kau yang ada diposisi joongie. Apa kau mau eoh?" tanya Junsu bersungut-sungut kepada Yoochun.

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak mungkin seperti itukan My baby Minnie?" Ujarnya santai dan merangkul mesra kekasih sewaannya, Shim Changmin, yang sedang asyik makan.

"Tentu saja Chunnie chagi, asalkan kau tetap merelakan dompet mu untuk mmbiayai makanan-makan ku setiap hari." 'dan jika saja kau bersedia menjadi ukeku' lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

Jaejoong yang tadi masam pun tertawa mendengar kata-kata seloroh Changmin. Apakah yang ada diotak anak itu hanya makan. Sedangkan Junsu hanya mendengus sebal.

Dan apa aku belum menjelaskan mengapa Yoochun menjadikan Changmin pacar sewaannya. Ya tentu saja untuk membuat seseorang dari mereka menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan memilih antara mereka. Dan ayolah mengapa harus pacar sewaan? Tentu saja karena mereka sama-sama _the ultimate same _bersama dengan Jung Yunho. Apa kalian bisa membayangkan jika _sama _sejati terlibat hubungan serius? Aku? Aku sungguh tidak sanggup. Bisa-bisa ranjang yang indah berubah menjadi sasak tinju. #abaikan

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti tertawa serta menoleh kekanan dan kiri karena memastikan bahwa ada yang sedang menatapnya tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Dan sebenarnya memang benar, karena di dalam kelas itu ada dua pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya dalam diam. Yang satu menatap dengan aura membunuh yang satu lagi menatap penuh minat kearahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong…"

.

.

.

TBC Mina san….

Haiii Everybodehhhhhhh

Anisssss kembali! Ada yang masih menunggu FF ini? #gakada #nangis. Maafin Aniss ne, kemaren Aniss ingkar janji. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi kemarin itu modemnya ngajak rebut mulu nih. Jadi baru bisa post sekarang, moga tidak mengecewakan ya! #curcol

Gimana apa masih ada yang minat dengan FF ini? Mohon reviewnya ya, lebih dari 10 aja ntar Aniss post kilat khusus. Ehehehe

Oh ya, ayo kita maen tebak-tebakan, siapa tuh yang ngasih tatapan kea rah Jaejoong dkk?

The last, Aniss mau promosi lagi nih, follow twitter aniss ya di MissAniss15 #modus. Ehehehe

Ngomong-ngomong trimsekkkk banget yang udah review, fav and fol,, Aniss terharu, huks huks. Nih Aniss absen orang-orang Kerennya…

**cindyshim07, Guest, yoshiKyu, riska0122, myeolchi gyuhee, 6002nope, YunHolic, joongmax, , tmkazjj, zhe, GanymedeSeth, Casshipper Jung, Official Amalia, riii-ka, manize83, hyukkie-chan (Guest), Mara997, irengiovanny, leny (Guest)**

Mian kalo ada yang gak kesebut…

See You…..


End file.
